Under Hostile Skies: The End
by CrazyCommunist227
Summary: Join the team as new romances are born, lives are changed, and new and old enemies are refound.
1. Chapter 1

**Under Hostile Skies: The End**

Chapter 1:

As we ate, Jumba, Lilo, Stitch, and Pleakley walked in looking beat down.

"What the hell happened?", asked Kowalski.

"We've been hunting down a missing cousin, but apparently shes been he the whole time.", said Lilo pointing towards Naomi, "You mean to tell me you haven't notice our absents."

"Nope we've been dealing with our own problems and what is Jumba doing to my bujee bu.",I said.

"Oh nothing earth boy just, wait did you call 627 your bujee bu.",said Jumba.

"Yes I did. Why?", I said, curious.

"Because 627 is 626's mate, which explains why 626 can't keep his eyes off 627", said Jumba pointing towards Stitch.

"Stitch!", yelled a very angry Lilo as she grabbed his ear and dragged him towards the back door.

"So you're saying Naomi and Stitch are meant to be together?", I asked.

"Yes little earth boy from mainland, this is exactly what I'm saying.", answered Jumba.

I was about to speak when Jumba turned on the Tv and flipped it over to the news.

"Breaking news", began a news announcer, "The Confederacy and its allies have surrendered after a daring strike which siezed New Orleans, Richmond, and Miami. The second American Civil War is over. We've won. God bless the United States of America. In other news, a string of alien serial murderer have rocked the west coast. No word as of yet as to who the killer or killers might be."

I quickly grabbed the remote and flipped the Tv off.

"We've got to throw a victory luau. I'll get Lilo and Stitch to help.", I yelled in pure excitement.

As I was running towards the backdoor, I ran into Naomi, who had stayed behind to help Pleakley clean the kitchen.

"Soka bujee bu, meega just so excited that we won the war. Maybe you and me can finish what we started a year ago.", I said. She blushed brightly underneath her tan and green fur.

"What are you and the little monster talking about?", asked Pleakley while at the same time insulting my bujee bu. I saw Naomi begin to become teary eyed.

"Well, you one-eyed, two tongued, three legged freak of nature, we were talking about how the Union just won the second American Civil War and saved your sorry ass from the wrath of the Confederates. Now if you ever hurt my bujee bu again, you'll have to deal with my wrath, got it.", I yelled at Pleakley full of rage. A shaking Pleakley nodded yes. "Good. Now you best remember to watch your mouth around me.", I said sternly.

"Bujee bu, calm down. Yuuga terrifying freak of nature.", said Naomi.

"Fine", I began, "But next time, his head comes off."

At this, ran out of the room screaming "help ne, help me". I began to ponder why he did this when I saw that I was turning lycan. I quickly calmed myself and turned back.

That's when Lilo, Jumba, Stitch, and the penguins ran into the room. The penguins had assumed battle stances and Lilo, Stitch, and Jumba had their blasters drawn.

"What happened? Why was Pleakley screaming?", asked Lilo.

"Because I laid the law down to that fagit piece of shit about my bujee bu.", I said.

"Oh, well, its about time someone put him in his place. Thank you puny earth boy.", said Jumba.

"No thanks needed. Just defending the honor of my bujee bu.", I said.

"Awe, meega love yuuga bujee bu.", said Naomi as she nuzzled her head into my chest.

"I love yuuga too bujee bu.", I said as I planted a kiss on top of her head, "and if anyone else has anything to say about her or our relationship, say it now."

Confident that no one else had anything to say, I whisked Naomi up to our dome shaped bedroom.

[My PoV]

"So Naomi, remember that last night together down south?", I asked.

"Ih", she said, blushing slightly.

"Well, I want us to finish that, because I never leave unfinished business. But I mean if you d-", I said before she cut me off by pressing her furry lips to mine and slowly sliding her two tongues into my mouth. I slowly began to caress her back, making her softly moan into my mouth in the process. She began to slowly remove my shirt. After she had that off, she began to slide her four hands down my back while she French kissed me. I began to slide my hand towards her gender area. She noticed this and stopped me.

"Naga", she said, "Meega want to have a little fun before we get to that part."

She began to nibble on my ear. "Oh God", I thought to myself, "She wants me to cum before I get to fuck her pussy."

She slowly began to remove my jeans and boxers at the same time. After she had them off, I quickly flopped her over and was on top of her. Judging by the look on her face, my sudden action had surprised her.

"Looks like meega has the upper hand now.", I said as I began to twirl her antennas in my fingers, "Now, lets finish this. I'm sure everyone is starting to worry."

I place the head of my extremely hard member at the entrance of her womanhood. I slowly began to enter her, causing her to moan out in pleasure and pain.

"Do you want me to stop?", I asked her concerned. She nodded "no" and motioned for me to continue. "Okay.", I said as pushed deeper into her, eventually reaching her resistance. She motioned for me to break past it. I pushed with all my might and heard her scream in pain and pleasure. I pulled out and pushed back in. Eventually, I managed to get a rhythm to it.

"Naomi, I'm gonna cum.", I warned as I didn't have a condom on.

"Do it. Meega want to have bujee bu's baby.", she said.

Before I could say anything, I exploded inside of her. It was at that moment that she cummed all over my member. We both collapsed onto my bed and fell asleep in each others arms.

[3 hrs later, Naomi's PoV]

When I awoke, I was being held by something fleshy and warm. I quickly relized that me and my bujee bu had had sex. "My first time", I thought, but then I relized that we hadn't used protection. I quickly began to panic. This woke up my bujee bu and he quickly began to comfort me.

"Bujee bu, I will stand by you no matter what happens.", he said.

[My PoV]

"Ive always wanted a child, and I don't care if it's half alien, I'm gonna treat it like ut was a full blooded human.", I said trying to consul her. I glanced at the clock and saw it was past seven.

"Naomi, bujee bu, listen, we need go tell the others, okay?", I said.

"Okay bujee bu.", she said.

As we descended on the elevator, I began to think about the possibility of having a son. When we entered the kitchen, everyone looked at us snickering.

"What the hell's so damn funny?", I asked pissed off.

"We heard you and Naomi up there earlier.", said John, trying to hold back a laugh

"Yeah commander, you're gonna have to tell us what it feels like.", said Skipper right before busting out in laughter. That's when I saw Naomi was teary eyed.

"So you all think its hilarious to make fun of a probably pregnant woman.", I yelled in rage. I immediately relized that I had blown our secret wide open.

"Wait, did you say 627 is possibly pregnant with earth boy's child?", asked Jumba.

"Yes, I sure as hell did. Why?", I asked, still furious.

"Because earth boy has just set in motion a wheel of destiny which is very bad.", said Jumba, concerned.

"Whatever Jumba. Come on Naomi, lets go.", I said as I grabbed our plates of food and took them up to the dome.

When we got back to the dome, I turned on the Tv which I had installed when we first moved in. I flipped it over to the news. A special broadcast was on.

"Breaking news. The serial alien murderer has been identify as a Miss Catlyn Jones of McColl, South Carolina. Anyone with any clues as to the location of Miss Jones is urged to contact the authorities immediately."


	2. Chapter 2

**Under Hostile Skies: The End**

Chapter 2:

"We have to tell the others.", said Naomi.

"I know bujee bu, I know.", I said.

As we ran towards the elevator, I truer to process this new information. When we reached the kitchen, we were greeted by silence.

"Look, I know y'all are still pissed at me, but we have a bigger problem. Catlyn has gone a experiment killing rampage across the west coast, and we've got to stop her.", I said.

"What? There's no way. She's only been gone a day.", said Cassidy.

"You're right, so maybe its multiple people. By the way, where's Lilo and Stitch?", I said.

[Stitch's PoV]

When I entered the kitchen, I saw a tan and green experiment and I couldn't take my eyes off her. I stared at her for what seemed like forever until I felt a sharp pinch on my ear and heard Lilo yelling "Stitch!" She drags me outside to our old clubhouse and lays down next to me. Then, she starts French kissing me.

"Bujee bu, stop.", I said.

"Stitch, I want you to show me you love me, so we're doing this.", she said forcefully.

"Wait Lilo, is this because of new cousin?", I asked.

"No Stitch, its not just because of that. Its because of everyone who said we'd never make it this far.", she answered as she began to kiss my neck. God how I love the feel of her skin against my fur.

"Please Lilo, lets not do this. I mean, you're only 15 and I'm only 16.", I said.

"Stitch do you love me?",asked Lilo.

"Of course meega do, and all meega want is to make yuuga happy.", I answered.

"Then please Stitch, do this to make meega happy.", said Lilo.

"God", I thought to myself, "Her body's so luscious with all those curves, and she's practically throwing herself at me."

"Okay bujee bu, I'll do it for you.", I said as I began to remove her favorite red flowered dress. She started to slowly caress my back, causing me to arch back in pleasure. Suddenly, Lilo flipped me over on my back and began messaging my ever hardening member. I felt her slowly take my whole member into her mouth.

"Oh Lilo, don't stop.", I moaned in pleasure as she began to suck on my member. After about five minutes of this, I started to warn Lilo that I was going to cum, but I was two seconds too late. I exploded into her mouth and she took every last drop. God I was beginning to love every minute of this. I quickly took control again and flipped her over and began to undo her bra. I stopped to admire her C-cup breasts before I started to gently suck on her nipple. She moaned in pleasure. At the same time, I began using one of my claws to finger her pussy. This got an even longer and louder moan from her. Finally, I pulled of her pantys and shoved my member deep into her. I fucked her for at least ten minutes then exploded inside her, making her scream out in pain and pleasure as she orgasmed all over my member.

"Stitch", began Lilo, "You were good. This has been the best night of my life."

"Mine too, but we should be getting back. I'm sure everyone is wondering where we are.", I said.

When we reached the house, we found everyone in the kitchen.

[My PoV]

We were talking in the kitchen when we all heard the back door open. We all looked up to see Lilo and Stitch with goofy smiles plastered on their faces. I immediately knew what had transpired between them.

"You two did it. Why did I not think of it in the first place.", I yelled out.

"What. No we didn't.", yelled Lilo.

"Oh come on little earth girl, you are terrible liar. Plus, everyone heard you outside.", said Jumba. They both immediately began to blush scarlet.

"Yes, meega and bujee bu made love. Meega and bujee bu want baby.", said Stitch. We all stared at them in utter shock as they kissed passionately.

"Oh, 626 and little earth girl, this is not good. We mustn't leave this island, or bounty hunters will get you two and little earth boy and 627.", said Jumba.

"Wait Jumba, is that what you meant by terrible things to come if Naomi is pregnant?", I asked.

"Yes little earth boy.", answered Jumba.

"Well, they'll have to contend with all of us if they want my child.", I said.

"Listen, we'll worry about bounty hunters later. Besides, we don't even know if Naomi and Lilo are pregnant and no one except y'all even know we're dating, so I don't see any reason to worry.", I said, trying to reassure everyone.

"That may be so", began Lilo, "But you seem to forget about Nosy."

"Shit", I said out loud, "You're right, but we'll worry about it tomorrow, 'cause I'm tired as the devil." Little did we know, Nosy had been monitoring our conversation the whole time.

[Nosy's PoV]

"Boy oh boy, imagine the surprise they'll get when they read the frontpage of tomorrows paper.", I said as I scribbled down the last few notes and started the van and drove back to the office.


	3. Chapter 3

**UNDER HOSTILE SKIES: THE END**

**Chapter 3:**

[Naomi's PoV]

When I woke up, I felt Trevor's skin against my bare fur. How I love that feeling.

"Bujee bu, yuuga awake?", I asked.

"For yuuga, I'll be anything.", he answered.

"Awe, meega love yuuga too, bujee bu.", I said, obtaining a blush from him. Suddenly, I felt nauseous. I ran to the bathroom and threw up.

"Naomi, are you okay?", asked Trevor.

"Ih, bujee bu. Meega don't know what happened.", I said.

"I do. Bujee bu isa pregnant.", he said as he wrapped in a bear hug.

[My PoV]

I was overjoyed. My bujee bu was pregnant. That's the only thing that could explain the morning sickness. Then I noticed that Naomi was teary eyed.

"Gaba isa wrong bujee bu?", I asked.

"Meega and yuuga so young, and we cant raise a child.", she answered.

"Yes we can. This is our baby and I won't let anyone take it.", I said.

"Oh really, and just does yuuga plan to do injibay?", she asked doubtfully.

"Like this", I said as walked over to my dresser, retrieved a velvet box, and got down on one knee. "Naomi, will you marry me?"

"Ih, ih, ih, bujee bu, I will marry yuuga.", she shouted as I placed the ring on her finger and wrapped her in a hug. Suddenly, she pulled into a very, very passionate kiss, but then, a cloaked figure smashed through our window.

"Same old Trevor, always enchanting the women, then eating their hearts out.", said the figure.

"That voice.", I thought to myself, "That voice is so familiar, but I can't but my finger on it."

"Don't recognize me? Figures.", said the figure as it removed its hood to reveal my 1st girlfriend, Brittany Johnson.

"Brittany. What tha hell are you doing here?", I asked, still shocked at seeing my first girlfriend again.

"I've come to tell you your three ex's are the ones killing experiments, and you're next. Ha ha ha.", she yelled as she jumped out the window and vanished into the night.

"Meega scared bujee bu.", said Naomi.

"Don't worry bujee bu, meega will protect yuuga.", I said comforting her.

Suddenly, Lilo, Stitch, Jumba, Nani, and the penguins burst in.

"What's wrong.", asked Lilo.

"My ex just threatened my life.", I answered.

"What do you mean your ex threatened your life. Catlyn would never set foot in this house again.", said Skipper.

"Not her Mr. Shithead. I mean my first ex, Brittany.", I said.

"Well they must be stopped. I want security tripled and everyone provided with armed escorts.", ordered Skipper.

"Okay, well now that that's out of the way, lets focus on the even situation, Naomi's being pregnant.", I said.

"Wait, did little earth boy say he's certain 627 is being pregnant?", asked Jumba.

"Yes Jumba, I'm certain.", I answered.

"Oh this is not being good. Tell me is little earth girl pregnant with 626's child.", said Jumba.

"Meega naga know.", said Stitch.

"Well then, evil scientist needs to be doing some tests on both little earth girl and 627.", said Jumba.

"Okay, while you do that, the rest of us work on our assassins problem.", I said before Skipper interrupted.

"No, you and Stitch go be with your bujee bu's", he said.

"Thanks Skipper, that's awful nice of you.", I said.

"You're welcome, Trevor.", he said with a smile.

[Three hours later, Jumba and Lilos lab]

As I paced the waiting room of Jumbas lab, I felt the world closing in on me. I thought to myself, "What if the world won't accept our hybrid child." Stitch soon joined me in pacing around the waiting room.

"Stitch", I began, "Gaba are we gonna do? I mean we're only teenagers."

"Yuuga right. Meega naga know what we gonna do.", he said.

"I'll tell yuuga gaba we're gonna do. We're gonna raise our kids under the same roof.", I exclaimed.

"Ih, meega agree. Be good for children.", said Stitch.

Suddenly, the lab doors flew open and Jumba emerged.

"Evil scientist be having good news. Both 627 and little girl are being pregnant.", he said.

"Wait. That means, yes, yes, yes.", I shouted as I grabbed Stitch and threw him into the air. We both ran into the lab and hugged our bujee bu's.

"Oh Naomi, I'm so excited.", I said excitedly.

"Meega too. Meega can't wait to see if it's a pujara or a saari.", said Naomi.

"Me too.", I said.

[Stitchs PoV]

"Bujee bu, meega so excited about having baby. Meega want a pujara.", I said.

"Meega naga care if its a pujara or saari, just as long as we raise it right.

[My PoV]

Suddenly, an explosion rocked the lab. We all turned to see my three evil ex's standing in the doorway, at least what was left of it.

"Aw, such heart from a heartless piece of shit.", said Betsy, my second ex.

"Hold up. First off you and Brittany dumped me, and second, all of y'all are psycho.", I yelled.

"Oh, you're going to regret ever saying that, you and all your friends.", said Catlyn.

Me and Stitch drew our plasma blasters and prepared for a firefight.

"Lilo, Naomi, go and hide, we'll hold them off.", I said.

"No, we want to stay and fight with our bujee bu's.", said Naomi.

"Absolutely not, because if you die, so to will our child, and I refuse to allow that to happen.", I yelled.

"Wait, shes pregnant. That's it, you all die now.", yelled Catlyn as she drew her Desert Eagles. She levelled her pistols at Naomi and Lilo and fired. Me and Stitch quickly threw ourselves in front of our bujee bu's to block the bullets. Thankfully, Stitch was bulletproof and I was wearing a bulletproof vest.

"Okay, you took it too far. Stitch, ah-qae jihad.", I yelled as I began to blast my ex's. They began to retreat.

"After them. Meega nala kweesta.", yelled Stitch as we ran out after them.

"Naomi, Lilo, stay here.", I said before running after Stitch.

We quickly caught up to them and had them cornered.

"Give up. You're cornered.", I said, hoping to appeal to their common sense.

"Go fuck yourself.", yelled Brittany.

"Too late, you already did that for me.", I said as I holstered my blasters and drew my katana, which I promptly used to decapitate Brittany. "Who's next?", I said before me and Stitch were knocked out.


	4. Chapter 4

**UNDER HOSTILE SKIES: THE END**

**Chapter 4:**

When we came to, we were surrounded by the team.

"Bujee bu, meega so glad you are okay. Don't ever scare meega like that again.", said Naomi as she hugged me super tight.

"I'm happy to see your okay Naomi, but I still need to breathe.", I said, getting a slight chuckle from her.

"Meega soka.", she said.

"Its okay bujee bu, so long as you're alright.", I said, holding her close, "Now where's Skipper?"

"Right here commander.", I heard a voice from behind me say, "And I regret to inform you the two remaining ex's escaped to San Francisco."

"Dammit, will worry about them later. Right now, I need some sleep.", I said as we piled into the transport vehicle.

[The next morning]

When I woke up, I found myself completely naked.

"Bujee bu, you awake?", I asked to furry figure lying next to me.

"Meega isa now.", she said, slightly irritated.

"Soka. Did we have sex last night?", I asked.

"Ih. Meega thought yuuga could use some stress relief.", she answered.

"Well thank yuuga. Meega needed it.", I said, pleased.

"Well, meega want only the best for bujee bu.", she said.

"We should probably get downstairs." I said.

"Yuuga graazi. Goobaja.", she said as she jumped out of bed and raced to the elevator. I quickly caught up to her and pulled her into the elevator. We quickly kissed and walked into the kitchen. The only people there were Kowalski and Private, who were talking on their cellphones.

"I love you too, my little lollipop.", I heard Private say.

"Um, Private, who was that?", I asked suspiciously.

"Uh, no one.", he said nervously.

"Private, you're a terrible liar, now who was that. Don't make me wake Stitch.", I said.

"Fine. That was Stacy the badger, my girlfriend.", he said, blushing.

"Oh la la Private, so when did this start?", I asked.

"Yesterday.", he answered.

"Well congratulates Private, you're finally a man.", I said, patting him on the back.

"What do you mean Private's become a man?", asked a voice behind us. We all turned to see Skipper standing in the doorway, obviously curious.

"Um, well you see Skipper, I have a girlfriend now.", said Private nervously.

"What? Who?", asked Skipper angrily.

"Stacy the badger, back at Central Park Zoo.", he answered.

"Absolutely not. She is too old for you.", he yelled.

"Hold on Skipper. He's 17. He's not a child anymore. He can live his life how he wants, and if you don't like it, then you can go back to New York.", I yelled.

"Fine by me.", he yelled back as he stomped upstairs.

"What was that?", asked Lilo as she and Stitch entered the kitchen.

"Skipper was trying to tell Private to breakup with his new girlfriend, so I told him to carry his sorry penguin as back to New York.", I said.

"What. Why? Are you completely crazy?", yelled Lilo.

"Look Lilo, the sad truth is that we don't need him anymore. So I personally don't give a shit.", I said.

"Oh really, well guess what, if he goes, then so does our top strategist and our demolition expert.", she said.

Suddenly, we heard glass shatter behind us and I felt a sharp pain in my stomach.

"Ahh, sonavabitch.", I yelled as I dropped to my knees in pain.

"Bujee bu, gaba wrong?", asked Naomi, her voice filled with concern.

"I've been shot in the side of my stomach, but I'll be fine.", I said.

"Meega think yuuga crazy. Yuuga not going to be fine.", said Stitch.

"No, I'll show you.", I said as I transformed into my lycan form, "See, I told you id be fine."

"What, what are you?", asked a terrified Private.

"I'm a werewolf.", I answered as I reverted back to my human form.

"Yuuga a werewolf? How come yuuga naga tell us sooner?", asked Stitch.

"Because it would only have endangered you all.", I said, when suddenly, the door flew open and two experiments I didn't recognize walked in dragging my other two ex's behind them.

"Cousins we thought yuuga huzziuh was gone to Japan.", said Stitch.

"We were, until we sensed something wrong. So we flew back here and found these two sneaking around the house.", said Reuben.

"Really, well thank you. You've saved us a lot of trouble.", I said, "I'm Trevor by the way."

"You're welcome. Oh, and I'm Reuben, and she's Angel.", said the male experiment.

"Well, as you know, I'm Trevor, and he's Private, and she's Naomi.", I said.

"Well, its a pleasure to meet you.", said Reuben.

"Same here. Now, we just have to figure out what to do with those two.", I said motioning towards my tied up ex's.


	5. Chapter 5

**UNDER HOSTILE SKIES: THE END**

Chapter 5:

[4 Months later, Kauai Hospital, My PoV]

As I paced around the waiting room in the maternity ward, I felt like my heart wad going to beat right out of my chest. Finally, I sat down and tried to relax. That's when Stitch struck up a conversation.

"Trevor, yuuga think baby isa saari or pujara?", he asked.

"Honestly Stitch, I don't know, but I still can't believe that Nani kicked y'all out when she found out Lilo was pregnant.", I said.

"Meega agree. If she can't accept new o'hana, then she will not meet new baby, ever.", he said angrily.

"Stitch, calm down. She's eventually going to see the error of her ways and apologize, but until then you have to be patient.", I said, trying to calm him. Suddenly, the doors to the ward opened and the doctor walked in.

"Mr. Miles, Mr. Jookiba, you can come see your new families now.", he said, motioning for us to come back. When we entered the birthing room, we found an exhausted looking Lilo and Naomi lying in bed, each holding a baby.

"Naomi, bujee bu, oh I'm so glad to see you. When I got the call, I rushed here immediately.", I said, nearly hugging her to death.

"It's okay bujee bu, meega just happy that yuuga isa here now with our new baby saari.", she said while cradling our new baby daughter.

"She's as butifa as her mother.", I said as I took her from her Naomi. When I looked her over, I noticed she had light green fur with tan around her eyes and nose, and two antenna on her head. She also had solid blue-green eyes.

"Gaba should we name her?", asked Naomi.

"How about Sierra.", I suggested.

"Meega think isa very butifa name.", she said.

[Meanwhile, with Lilo and Stitch]

"Bujee bu, meega was so scared.", said Stitch as he embraced Lilo in a hug.

"Meega too. Stitch, meet your new baby pujara.", said Lilo as she handed him to Stitch. He had a mostly blue furred body, with a tan colored chest and tan circles around his solid green eyes. He also had two antenna on his head, which was covered with silky smooth black hair.

"Gaba should we name him?", asked Stitch as he held his new son.

"How about Stitch Jr.", said Lilo.

"Stitch like that name. Isa very butifa.", he said.

To all loyal readers,

Sorry for such a short chapter. Next is the prologue.

Signed,

CrazyCommunist227


	6. Chapter 6

**UNDER HOSTILE SKIES: THE END**

Epilogue:

Well folks, that's the end of my story. In the end, Skipper, Marlene, and Rico all moved back to New York, Betsy and Catlyn were sent to a federal prison for the rest of their lives, and Becky and Stacy the badgers moved to Hawaii to be with Private and Kowalski. Also, Trevor and Naomi were married a week after the birth of Sierra, and Stitch proposed to Lilo. Finally, to all you faithful readers out there, keep it up, and don't forget to read and review.


End file.
